


The silence of his lamb

by alex_go



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_go/pseuds/alex_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what he wanted... It was never that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence of his lamb

He didn't mean for it to come out that way. 

"Will... please list-"

"NO!" Will yells, cutting off Hannibal. "I already told you that we should not be doing this this soon to leaving America! Why do you never listen to me? Does everything always have to be about you? Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone! I want you gone from my sight! LEAVE!"

Will looked at Hannibal with anger in his eyes. He took in the former psychiatrist's posture. His shoulder has sunken low, not that you could tell if you didn't know how to look. 

"Alright." Hannibal acquiesced. "I shall leave you alone."

 

That was three days ago. Until now, there have been nothing coming from Hannibal. No text message, no phone call, not even an email. Will was getting worried. Could he have left me here alone? No, it's impossible. He'll be back before the week is over. 

 

A week later Will was going out of his mind. He tried calling Hannibal on his phone. It rang a few times, then the line went dead. He checked their emails and sent a lot of messages, but no replies. 

That night, he went out to the only bar they both have visited. He needed someplace to start his search, maybe Hannibal stopped by here the first night. 

 

He entered the bar and immediately, one of the waitress came over to him and whispered, "Signor, your husband left you a letter."

Will smiled at the waitress gratefully, but frowned at the sad smile she wore. "Gracias" he said as he took the letter. "Can you tell me where he is?"

She shook her head slowly, her sad smile turning into something else he couldn't understand at the moment. "I'm sorry, signor."

Forcing another smile, he thanked her and looked around the bar, making sure that Hannibal really isn't there. 

He couldn't go back to his car fast enough. The piece of paper weighed heavily in his hands. As soon as he got in the driver's seat, he tore it open and started reading.

_"My most beloved._

_I have caused you great a many pain. I thought that we could get past it. That you have finally accepted me wholly. Unfortunately, things have taken an unexpected turn. Our hunting and slaying of the dragon was the peak of our relationship, isn't it, my love?_

_When we took a leap off the cliff, I had honestly thought that it was a way to kill our old selves and start over anew. However, along the fall, I have realized that it was not what you had in mind. With my arms around you, and your eyes closed, your face painted with relief. You have really thought that we would perish amongst the waves._

_When you woke up after that, I could see it clear as day, I just didn't want to accept it. I have tried, my love, for you. I have done everything I can by your side to deliver you to happiness. It seems I have just overlooked one thing that would actually bring you peace once again._

_And with this, my dearest beloved, I shall endeavor to make you finally be at peace. Please remember that I love you with all my being. My heart belongs only to you._

_Yours forever,  
Hannibal Lecter" _

"What are you going to do, Hannibal?" Will asked out loud as he finished reading, not realizing that tears have started flowing freely. 

 

A couple of days later, it was all over the news. 'FBI's most wanted faced off with two SWAT teams caught by the international news reporters. SWAT officer claimed that the suspect was the one who called them after calling the news reporters.'

Will Graham sat alone in the house, a gun to his head, tears falling down his face as he watched the replay of the news. Every jerk of Hannibal's body as the SWAT teams shot at him made him cry more tears. When Hannibal's lifeless body fell to the ground, Will closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.


End file.
